


Not That Drunk

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Slice of Life, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: The band goes camping and drink a little too much.





	Not That Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a one shot, please be gentle with me! 
> 
> I wrote this based off of this tweet https://twitter.com/rukisfarts/status/1159694186146349056?s=09
> 
> Please enjoy!

Camping had not been his idea of an entertaining way to spend their free weekend. To be honest, in the blind vote, Akira had voted on an evening of bowling and never ending baskets of nachos. God, he really could have gone for nachos, but no, his idiot friend (Yuu) had somehow convinced both Kouyou and Yutaka into going camping for the weekend, Takanori had sided with him. 'We're stuck inside too much!’ He'd said. 'Wouldn't be nice to get out of the city for awhile?’

Uh, no. 

Akira didn't want to go fishing. He didn't want to build a campfire, roast marshmallows, or any of that cliche camping crap. And yet, here he was, reeking of bug spray and sunscreen, arms folded over hair chest as he sat as far away from the fire as possible.

At least this was the last night. Tomorrow morning they'd drive back to the city and Akira would lock himself in his apartment, ignoring anyone who dared to knock on his door. Especially if it was any of his inebriated bandmates. 

Once Takanori had decided he was going to drink, everything had gone downhill. Yutaka was chattering away like patient escaped from the psych ward, his cheeks rosy, and Takanori was giggling along with him, half laid across his lap. If anyone asked, both vocalist and drummer would deny anything between them but anyone with eyes could see their blooming romance. Akira was happy for them, if not a little disgusted by their cheekiness. Yuu was whistling to himself, head hanging over the back of his chair, seemingly oblivious to the rest of them. And Kouyou...he was quiet but Akira knew he was just as drunk as the rest of them by the way he swayed from side to side. 

Yeah, they were  _ all  _ going to regret this in the morning. 

“I...I'm going to bed. Yutakaaaa are you coming with me?” Takanori stumbled as he stood up and their drummer, being the least drunk of them, steadied him with a pair of arms around his waist. 

“Ah, you two better keep things quiet tonight!” Yuu teased them, even his eyes were unfocused. 

Takanori just grinned, apparently too soused to even care that they were mocking his secret relationship. “You try having sex with him and see how quiet you can be.” He smirked and Yutaka buried his face in his hands as he was led away from the fire. 

“Not a couple my ass.” Yuu snarked, grabbing his fishing hat and dusting off his pants. “See you guys in the morning.”

Akira waved a hand at him thinking maybe it was time for him to follow, but Kouyou didn't look like he was going to make a move to leave so he decided it would be best to stay with his friend. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being that of nature around them. Akira found himself staring at the way the moonlight reflected off of his best friend's honey colored hair. It almost gave him a halo effect which was both ironic and suitable. Kouyou was an angel for the most part, but Akira had known him long enough to be leery of the devil in him too. 

The movement made Akira feel dizzy as he watched Kouyou stand up. The guitarist's eyes were closed but he was humming something to himself and his hips began to sway to this unknown beat that only Kouyou could hear. Akira couldn't focus on anything other than the way his best friend's body moved so fluidly. A man really shouldn't be able to move so sensually, but Kouyou's long arms and legs seemed to be made for it. 

Cool breeze from the lake ruffled his hair and Kouyou's fingers dug into the strands, his body arching slightly and Akira could see the shiny bit of sweat that clung to his pale skin. He truly was beautiful, lost in his own mind like that, not a care in the world. Plush lips parted on a sigh and his eyes finally opened, boring straight into Akira's own. The bassist felt frozen in place, unable to look away as Kouyou's thin tank top was pulled over his head and tossed behind him somewhere. If he'd been sober maybe Akira would have realized stripping outside wasn't the brightest idea, but in the moment he couldn't think of a reason to stop his friend. Even when Kouyou was stripped down to his black boxers he couldn't stop him. 

He couldn't stop watching either. It was as if time had stopped for him as Kouyou danced and it wasn't until he suddenly had a lap full of guitarist that his brain  _ tried  _ to work again. 

“Kou, what- what are you doing?” He whispered, his hands coming up only to hang in the air uselessly. 

Kouyou leaned back, head resting on Akira's shoulder as his hips rocked, and though he may have never been romantically attracted to Kouyou didn't mean he didn't find him attractive. And okay maybe it  _ had  _ been awhile since he'd last got laid. His body's reaction to the way his friend's ass rubbed against him was proof enough of that. 

“I had to listen to Yutaka and Takanori go at it all night. I've been turned on all day.” He answered bluntly.

“Then why not go ask Yuu to help you out? I'm sure he'd be all too happy to do so.” Akira replied, trying his damnedest not to be affected by the way Kouyou's thighs were spread over his own. Only a blind person could resist those legs. And blind he was not.

Kouyou shook his head, his hands coming up to grab Akira's own before placing them on his bare stomach. “I know how he feels about me. I don't want to hurt him or lead him on. You're my best friend. Things won't be weird.”

Akira had to admit that was logical. Yuu would have read too much into the situation. But he'd never touched Kouyou like this before; he wasn't even sure what his friend liked or didn't like. Was this really okay?

He wasn't given much choice when Kouyou stood up, bending over to wiggle out of his boxers. Akira stopped him with the material around his knees and pushed his own sweats down. 

It wasn't sweet, or romantic. Hell Akira was fairly sure he didn't last more than a few moments, but thankfully Kouyou was in the same predicament. And they both laughed as the guitarist rested back in his arms, their breathing coming back down to a normal rate. 

“Feel better?”

Kouyou giggled. “Much. Thank you. Hopefully they're done or I'm gonna need you again.”

“Well, you know where my tent is. Not get off me. I'm sticky and my head is pounding.”

His best friend all out laughed, pulling his clothes back on. “You should have stuck to water after that fifth beer Aki. I'll see you in the morning.”

Akira laughed even though it made his head spin. Yep, they would be fine. 

_____________

The next morning as they piled into Kai's SUV, Yuu was obviously trying not to laugh every time he looked at either him or Kouyou and Akira had had enough. 

“What is wrong with you? What's so damn funny?” He finally asked and Yutaka and Takanori joined in as the Raven guitarist burst out into a whole fit of laughter. 

“J-just show him the video!” Takanori said, an ugly snort laugh coming from his grinning lips. 

“What video?”

Yuu handed Akira his phone, a video already pulled up on the screen. It was short and started kind of dark but he could see it was from last night...of them. Or more specifically of Kouyou. He'd just pulled his shirt off, his hips and shoulders moving rather offbeat and drunkenly. Akira hadn't remembered that…

“Oh my God…” Kouyou whispered beside him as they watched the rest of his string puppet like dance. Akira himself had to stifle a laugh at how smashed the guitarist was. The fluid movements he had remembered must have been a trick of all the alcohol he drank. Kouyou almost fell over pulling his jeans off and Yuu was cackling again as the lead guitarist hid his head in shame against Akira's shoulder. 

Akira remembered what came next though. Or he thought so anyway. Kouyou had danced his way over to his chair but his foot caught on an exposed root and he almost fell, sloshing beer all over the both of them as he landed in Akira's lap. That's how come he'd been backwards…

Yuu took the phone away as the video ended and his bandmates were howling with laughter. Akira bit down on his lip, trying his best not to make things worse. 

“ _ Oh Aki, it feels so good.”  _ Takanori mimicked Kouyou's deep voice before dying again of laughter. 

“You two were so damn loud. You interrupted us!” Yutaka teased from the driver's seat. 

No...they'd been so careful, so quiet! Or...had that been in his imagination too?

“Okay okay you've all had your fun. Pay attention to the road!” Akira yelled, putting his arm around Kouyou's shoulders. The others settled down for the drive too after a few lingering comments. Kouyou didn't speak again for at least an hour. 

“I'm so sorry Aki. I'm...I'm so embarrassed.” 

Akira tilted his friend's face up, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You're my best friend Kou, you aren't embarrassing to me.”

A small smile curved those plush lips as the taller man snuggled up beside him, reminding Akira of all those long hours spent touring in a van. 

“And Kouyou...you'll always be  _ my  _ favorite dancer.”


End file.
